Two Worlds
by Enter-Metallica
Summary: A song fic about Inuyasha and Kagome meeting for the first time in a different way. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**.

A/N: This is a song fic I wrote that revolves around a randomly picked song. The song is from the Tarzan soundtrack and it's called Two Worlds. I have no idea if it's any good so any reviews are very welcome! Hope you enjoy : )

* * *

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Was she stupid? She must've been if she got lost in her own backyard even though she knew the back of the shrine like the back of her hand but something wasn't right this time. The trees were much bigger than before, the vegetation was more plentiful, and the sky was clearer than normal Tokyo. There was something in the air that didn't feel right ever since she fell in the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome Higurashi just knew it!

Her school clothes looked like a mess and she was going to miss school if this kept up any longer! She looked at her surroundings but it wasn't familiar, when she was a child she marked the trees whenever she got lost but there was nothing of the sort on these trees even though she swore she had around here. Soon enough her wanderings led her to a semi-familiar place, the Goshinboku tree.

"What the fuck are you doing here for?" A male voice asked from above her.

Kagome was taken off guard by this and rose her head up to the tree where a young teen with silver hair sat up on a branch. She was about to answer when she noticed his eyes, she hesitated, never had she seen amber eyes before! But when she noticed more about him she realized that he wore rather ancient clothes and two white dog ears perked on his head. What the hell was going on?

"I was fucking talking to you!" He growled and his face turned into a deeper scowl than the one before.

"Huh? Wait, hey, I get to go where I fucking please!" She replied with defiance.

The young boy then jumped down from the branch he sat on, which was rather remarkable with how far he was up in the tree and walked up to her. Kagome couldn't help how her heart started to beat faster, he was rather cute when he was angry but she stood her ground and glared at his direction. She was shocked when he started to sniff at her, the bastard!

SLAP!

"Pervert!" She yelled at him when she gave him a good smack

But with a blinding light she soon found herself on the ground as the wind brushed by her and she closed her eyes. What just happened? When she opened her eyes she looked up at the silver-haired boy to find him blinking at her with confusion. She just tripped over something didn't she? A blush spread to her face and she laughed nervously.

Suddenly, the boy put his hand out in a gesture to help her out. She mumbled a thanks but for some stupid reason she tripped over an overgrown root and the both of them tumbled down. When the hell did she become clumsy? But then she realized the cute boy, damn her nervousness around boys!

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_

She looked up into his eyes and saw such a passion in the depths! But she was rather embarrassed for making them both fall, it didn't help matters that he ended up on top of her. Her head came up and suddenly she kissed him but she couldn't help herself. His head jerked back in surprise and he looked down at her flushed face but in a daze he returned her kiss with fervor.

Kagome moaned against his mouth and danced her tongue with his as her hands snaked into his beautiful silver hair. He kissed with such passion, like how she saw his eyes look into hers, and he touched her in the right places that no normal teenager had experience for. His hands eventually found their way under her skirt and started kneading his fingers along her intimate part, which made her mewl in response. But the heavenly pleasure stopped as he rolled over on to the side for a breather.

"What's your name?" She asked while she panted.

"Inuyasha," he answered.

"Hm, Inuyasha... " She mumbled.

* * *

**End:** I know, rather short but sweet, I lost interest so it ended like that.


End file.
